Light and Dark
by Ephemeral Muse
Summary: The brighter the light, the darker the shadow. The choices they made, the paths they walked--these were the things that shaped who they were. It was true when they said that opposites attract. 9618 Two-shot.
1. LIGHT: The Path She Walks

A/N: LALALALALALA. WHAT? I DIDN'T POST YESTERDAY OR TODAY FOR MY DAILY DRABBLE?! Well, to tell the truth, this and the next chapter, "Dark", was supposed to be posted yesterday and today as a daily drabble. However, I got too into the angst, and made them longer..much longer than they should be. It's not my fault, OKAY?! WRITING ANGST MAKES ME HAPPY. XD Anyway, this is going to be a two-shot, featuring Chrome, Hibari, and their somewhat dysfunctional relationship. Enjoy, and don't forget to revvieeeww~

_**Prompt:**_ Light_**  
Character/Pairing:** 9618. Chrome-centric.__**  
Rating:** K+__**  
**

* * *

_

_"I shall be telling this with a sigh_  
_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_  
_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-_  
_I took the one less traveled by,_  
_And that has made all the difference."_

-The Road Not Taken, by Robert Frost

* * *

**LIGHT: The Path She Walks**

Choices. It seems as though no matter where she went, no matter what path she walked, she was always thrown choices to make. To take the hand, or to push away? To walk away, or to stay?

Choices, choices, choices. They made her life so much harder than it was already. Each and every time, she tried to make the "right" choice, to pick the "right" answer. As if it was just a test, as if there _was_ a right answer.

The first time around, she was given a choice— die as just another piece of the superficial society, or to live as something worth so much more. Wasn't it obvious what the right answer was? She took the hand that reached out to her, knowing that he would just use her but still taking it. And even though there were so many bumps on the road because of this, she never regretted her choice.

Given another choice to walk away unharmed, she chose to stay and fight with her family. She wasn't going to bite the hand that fed her— and besides, they needed her. They actually _needed_ her. That was the second time in her life that anybody actually needed her. She was happy. And so, despite all the cuts and bruises that littered her body, she still didn't regret her decision.

No matter what happened to the family, she would always smile and comfort them. While everyone else was plagued with indecision and regret, she morphed from the quiet girl into a beacon of light. She had only one eye, but it seemed that she could see better than anyone else. Because she knew— she knew that in their world, there was no time to feel regret or indecision. What decisions they did make, they had to stick it out. Because that was how choices worked.

She never regretted a single decision she made. Even if nothing good came out of it.

* * *

But if she allowed herself one regret, it would be dancing to his tune. Out of all the members in the family, it was only him, always him, who never looked the other way. Just like her, he never regretted a single action he committed, never wondered "What if?" on one of those dark, lonely nights.

They were so similar, but so different.

She tried to look at everything in a brighter light, because their world was too dark for gloomy thoughts. He was cold and cynical, seeing it for what it was without any sugar-coating. She smiled no matter how hard the times were, and he never smiled even on his best days.

And even though they were so different, they were happy together....or as happy as they could be.

Even then....even though they were "happy", she wondered. She wondered on those nights, alone in the dark while waiting for him to back, whether or not this was the right choice. She never regretted anything she did, but sometimes....sometimes on those lonely, cold nights, she allows herself a few moments of uncertainty.

But even so, when he finally comes home, drenched in another man's blood, she smiles and welcomes him back. She cleans his shirt as best as she can without a word, because that's just who he was. And she made the choice to love him for who he was.

Only once. Only once did she selfishly give in to her feelings. He was leaving, yet again, for whatever he planned to do. He wasn't going to come back till dawn. _And that's if he even comes back._

It was only for a second. Only for a second did she try to stop the inevitable. He was just about to step out of the door...and he was stopped.

There was a pale, frail hand clinging onto his jacket, trembling. He paused, not turning around, waiting for her to say what he knew she was trying to say.

He knew. He knew how much it hurt her every night when he leaves without a word.

"....."

What was she supposed to say? Just like her, he doesn't look back on the choices he made. He won't turn around, won't go back on his decision. And who was she to make him quit? She realized from the moment she grabbed his jacket that it was a futile attempt.

And so, she released her hold on the skylark's wings a second before he brushed her hand away.

"....Be safe."

That was all she said. And that was enough. Because in their world of broken dreams, that was all she could say. She won't be any more selfish than this.

As long as he did come home, she'd be happy.

* * *

The brighter the light, the darker the shadow is.

If so, she'll shine as brightly as she can. So long as he was happy, she would be happy too. And so, she'll continue as his beacon of light.

She'll support him till her last breath. Because that was her choice. Her last answer on the test.

_And she won't regret it, no matter how much it hurts.

* * *

_

So what'd you guys think? Love it? Hate it? IS ANGST AWESOME?! XD Of course it is. Ahem. -shoots anyone who says angst is bad-.

Oh, and regarding the the fact that I haven't updated "The Sociopathic Skylark, and then Some"...IF YOU'RE STILL ASKING THIS QUESTION, THEN YOU DIDN'T READ THE A/N ON THE TOP! HUMPH! YOU BAD PERSON! DX

**Oh, and REVIEW. OR I RAPE HIBARI. 8D**

Oh, and I'll be posting up Dark in about...either 2-3 hours or tomorrow. Yupyup.


	2. DARK: Of Herbivores and Carnivores

**A/N: **WHO'S WIN?! DAMN RIGHT, I'M AWESOME. WROTE ALL OF THIS IN AN HOUR AT ONE IN THE FREAKING MORNING YESTERDAY. XD Well, it was angsty, so I was happy. Note the blood scene in the beginnnning~ That was my happy dance in black and white, LOL.

_**Prompt: **Dark._  
_**Character/Pairing:** 9618, Hibari-centric_  
_**Rating:** K+_

* * *

_"__Trembling, crawling across my skin_  
_Feeling your cold, dead eyes_  
_Stealing the life of mine_

_Say goodbye,_  
_As we dance with the devil tonight__"_

- Dance with the Devil, by Breaking Benjamin_  
_

* * *

**DARK: Of Herbivores and Carnivores**

Slash after slash after slash. Bloody ribbons danced through the air, the only sign that yet another man has been killed, has left the world too early. He fell, countless wounds littering his body, shirt stained bright crimson. Hazel eyes, bright with fear, dimmed with the coming of the inevitable. Through his blurring vision, he could vaguely distinguish a tall Japanese looming over him. His eyes were two orbs of icy gunmetal, glaring at him without a single trace of sympathy or mercy. As he wheezed his last breath, he could see a small bird fluttering in the sky.

The still fresh corpse, the splatters of blood on his shirt...this was a daily portrait in the eyes of Hibari Kyoya.

Standing there in the dark alley, he resembled that of a God of Death. A cold breeze swept his mop of ebony hair in front of his eyes. He paused for just another moment, reveling in the kill, before slowly walking away.

As he strode down the black road, he didn't look back. There wasn't a single moment where he paused with uncertainty or regret at what he's done. After all, lions don't regret the prey they've caught, so why should he?

He knew, though. He knew that this isn't needed, that unnecessary blood is spilled every night when he leaves his house and doesn't come back till dawn. He knew that he doesn't need to— that he shouldn't need to kill these countless men.

But he still did.

* * *

Just as clouds drift their own path, he refused to obey the orders of anybody but himself. Constrain himself? Why should he? They should have known from the first day that he would never, never listen to orders that don't coincide with his own interests. That's why he never heeds the warnings his boss gives.

That's why he selfishly brushed away the hand that grasped his sleeve in hopes of keeping him in.

When he felt a tug on his sleeve, he didn't turn around. He didn't need to. He knew what she wanted, but he couldn't give it to her. She wanted him to stop leaving her without a word...to stop dancing with the Devil every night.

But what could he do? He had an appointment, and he refused to disappoint. He had a reputation to maintain, after all.

There were those who approached him with disapproval. They said that he doesn't need to spill so much blood to prove he wasn't weak. He didn't need to be a carnivore. After all, omnivores exist as well, don't they?

Fools. They were all fools.

Just as in nature, only those who feed on the weaker are the ones who will rise to the top. The moment the king of the pride loosened his grip, he's devoured by the opportunistic scavengers. He was born a king. He wasn't going to let go of it as easily.

Hibari Kyoya knew from the first day that the path he chose to walk was the harder one. He knew that no matter how strong he was, there would always be someone even stronger. Hack after hack after hack, but no matter how many people he mowed down, he knew that one day, he would meet his maker. He knew that by hunting every night, he wasn't doing anything but speeding up the process. He knew that he was slowly deteriorating if he kept going. He knew that nothing good ever came out of the dark side of life.

But he still did. Because no matter how important the Vongola were, how important she was, he was the Cloud.

* * *

He reached the front door just as the first rays of sunshine were peaking through the grim horizon. Opening the door without a word, he was greeted by the same scene he sees every day. Waiting for him to come in, she hid all her worries and conflict underneath a cheerful facade.

He knew how much it hurt her every time he walked through that door, and how much relief she goes through every time he comes back. He knew how hard it was for her to keep smiling, and how hard she tries to support her.

He knew that just like him, she was degenerating. He knew that at the pace they were going, it was only a matter of time before they both died.

But that was fine. Because broken or alive, they would stay a _pair _of marionettes.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was born a carnivore.

And when the time comes, he would die a carnivore.

_Because he chose the darker side._

* * *

Yea...uhm..I was sort of reading the funniest thing in the world AKA "My Immortal" when I wrote this(If you don't know what it is...hehe. It's the CRAPPIEST fanfic in the world, residing in the HP fandom. It's one of those so-bad-it's-funny kind of fics). That, along with the fact that this was written at 1 am yesterday morning, is my excuse for any....abnormalities. Haha. Oh, but the blood scene in the beginning...I just wrote that because I wanted to and because I CAN. BWAHAHAHAHA. -shot-

Hey, you know what? DEATH/KILLING SCENES ARE GOOD FOR YOU. SO NEHHEHEHE.

**REVIEW**. OR SOMEBODY AKA **HIBIRD** DIES.

PSST. For those of you who care, I'll be getting back into "The Sociopathic Skylark...and Then Some" right about now, since this was actually supposed to be yesterday's entry but it ended up getting way too fucking long and YEA. OKAY. DONE RAMBLING. 8D


End file.
